OWNER OF MY HEART
by huneeekr
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UP!] Aku mencintaimu dalam diam. Melihatmu dari jauh adalah kebiasaanku. Mengagumi mu dari jauh adalah kesanggupanku. EXO. HUNHAN. CHANBAEK. KAISOO. GS. GenderSwitch. Huneeekr present!
1. PROLOG

Aku mencintaimu dalam diam. Melihatmu dari jauh adalah kebiasaanku. Mengagumi mu dari jauh adalah kesanggupanku.

" _Aku menyukainya—tidak, aku mencintainya. Tapi, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Aku hanyalah Xi Luhan yang tak pernah bisa menyatakan perasaan."_ _ **—Xi Luhan, 18 y.o**_

" _Aku tau, kamu menyukaiku. Aku tau, kamu mengagumiku. Dan aku pun juga, aku menyukai—bukan, aku mencintaimu. Tapi, aku hanyalah si pengecut Oh Sehun yang tak mengungkapkan apa yang ku rasa. Karena pengecut ini, dirimu harus menahan rasa sakit terlalu lama. Hingga kamu menyerah, dan aku menyesal. Maafkan aku,"_ _ **—Oh Sehun, 18 y.o**_

PROLOG

Luhan terdiam. Dirinya menatap seorang pemuda pujaannya sedang bermain basket di lapangan sekolah. _Tampan_ , hanya itulah yang bisa Luhan katakan ketika Oh Sehun berlari-lari mengejar bola dari tim lawan nya.

"Yes!" Oh Sehun melompat, merasa senang karena telah mencetak angka. Luhan tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu benar-benar menjadi sumber kebahagiaan Luhan selama 5 tahun terakhir ini. Luhan tak pernah bosan melihat wajah tampan itu barang sekalipun.

"Luhan!" Baekhyun merangkul pundak sempit gadis itu tiba-tiba. Membuat Luhan yang sedang menatap Oh Sehun seketika terkejut hingga mengelus dada, "Luhan, kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun tak merasa bersalah.

"Berhenti mengagetiku, Baekhyun! Aku bisa jantungan!" maki Luhan.

Baekhyun menyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuk " _Mian_ , aku tak tau kalau kau sedang menatap pujaan hatimu."

"YA!" gadis berambut sebahu itu memekik. Ia menoleh kesana-kemari, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun yang lumayan keras itu.

"Kenapa sih, Lu? Semua orang sudah tau kalau kau menyukai Oh—mphh!" Luhan langsung membungkam bibir tipis Baekhyun kasar. Menekan bibir itu dengan telapak tangannya. Menatap tajam Baekhyun yang tak pernah bisa mengontrol mulut cerewetnya.

Sungguh, Luhan membenci Baekhyun! Benar-benar mulut lebar ini.

"Baby Byun!" seseorang memanggil Baekhyun dengan lantang. Dia, Park Chanyeol—teman Sehun, kekasih Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ie! Ayo, Lu! Kita kesana! Jangan terlalu jauh dengan lapangan! Kamu hanya duduk di pojok lapangan dan itu tidak seru!" tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun langsung menarik Luhan ke bangku penonton bagian tengah. Benar-benar tengah.

Dan, Luhan dapat melihat Sehun lebih dekat. Lebih terang. Lebih jelas. Dan tentu saja, Luhan menahan nafas melihat Sehun yang sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

Luhan terpesona! Astaga, tidak ada yang bisa membuat Luhan seperti ini, kecuali Oh Sehun. Pesona pemuda itu benar-benar mematikan!

"Hai, Lu." Sapa Chanyeol saat dirinya sudah berada di depan kedua gadis itu.

"Hai, Chan. Bisakah kamu melatih bibir kekasih mu ini? Mulut dia benar-benar lebar! Dia sangat cerewet dan berkata apa saja! Dia benar-benar tipe bermulut _ember_!" keluh Luhan yang mendapat jitakan sayang dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengar hal itu. Pemuda tinggi itu langsung mengusak rambut-rambut kekasih cantiknya, "Baek, jangan seperti itu. Kamu tau kan kalau Luhan benar-benar pemalu?"

Baekhyun cemberut, "Aku hanya kesal, Yeol-ie! Bagaimana dia bisa MENDAPATKAN PUJAAN HATINYA kalau dia hanya diam seperti ini?!" gadis itu benar-benar menekankan kata 'mendapatkan pujaan hatinya' dan berkata lantang.

"YA! MULUT MU! DIAM!" Luhan menjerit. Dia melirik pelan, melihat apakah Oh Sehun mendengar perkataan Baekhyun yang sangat tidak terkontrol itu.

DEG

Luhan terbelalak. Oh Sehun—menatapnya! Menatapnya dalam.

Gadis bermata berkilauan itu langsung membuang muka. Mencari apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengisi kegugupannya, "Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun menoleh, "Kenapa, Lu?"

Luhan—menarik blouse biru nya pelan. Menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan 'ayo-pergi-dari-sini-Sehun-menatap-ke-kita'.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti. Tentu saja dia tak mengerti. Daritadi Luhan hanya menatapnya. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Oi, Sehun! Kesini!"

DEG

Luhan menoleh ragu-ragu. Matanya terbelalak. Sehun—menuju kearahnya. Luhan tidak siap! Luhan tidak siap!

"Ada apa?" suara lembut itu. Luhan menyukainya.

"Bisakah kamu menemani Luhan sebentar? Aku dan Baekhyun ada urusan. Mau ke kelas sebentar. Bisa?"

WHAT—Luhan langsung menoleh kearah sepasang kekasih itu. Melotot lucu pada keduanya—terutama Baekhyun yang sedang terkekeh pelan.

Pasangan ini benar-benar!

"O-oh? Tentu saja. Luhan, ayo ke tengah lapangan." Jari pemuda itu menyentuh jari Luhan. Membawanya pada genggaman hangat dan menyejukkan hati.

"Hangat," lirih Luhan. Sehun yang mendegarnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Membawa Luhan ke tengah lapangan. Menyisakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang terkekeh geli.

"Astaga, mereka itu benar-benar. Gengsi nya besar sekali." Ini suara Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggangguk cepat, "Mereka saling jatuh cinta. Mereka saling mengagumi satu sama lain. Tetapi, ego dan gengsi mengalahkan siapapun. Mereka, bodoh."

PROLOG END.

Review? Likes? Thank you, _**sweetheart**_.

 _ **Pretty sign,**_

 _ **huneeekr**_.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Warning: typo(s), alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD. Thank you for your attention, sistur! Enjoy!**_

—

Luhan tak pernah berpikir kenapa dirinya bisa mengagumi Sehun secara _diam-diam._ Luhan tak pernah bisa berpikir bagaimana dirinya bisa terjerat ke dalam pesona pemuda itu. Pesona _mematikan_ yang terkadang membuat Luhan menjerit karena tidak tau harus berbuat apa pada hati maupun jantung nya.

Luhan tetaplah Luhan, gadis cantik pemalu yang selalu menunduk ketika Sehun berjalan melewatinya. Yang selalu mengamati gerak-gerik pemuda itu ketika Sehun jauh dari pandangannya. Jatuh cinta se-sederhana itu.

Luhan mengenggam cairan isotonik yang tinggal setengah. Di paha nya, dirinya memangku beberapa buku referensi dari perpustakaan untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas dari Kim Saem. Dengan keterlambatan Baekhyun, Luhan menghabiskan waktu menunggu nya dengan mengamati Sehun yang sedang berlatih berenang. Luhan menjauhkan dirinya—di bangku penonton paling belakang dalam gelanggang olahraga.

Akhir-akhir ini, Sehun kerap berenang. Kabar yang Luhan dapat adalah pemuda itu berlatih untuk perlombaan nasional dua pekan yang akan datang. Luhan semakin terjerat pada Sehun. Ia terkagum-kagum.

"Luhan!" suara Baekhyun membuat dirinya menoleh, "Maafkan aku. Aku harus mengantarkan Taehyung kursus hapkido terlebih dahulu. Sudah kau pinjamkan bukunya?" gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Luhan.

"Sudah," dirinya mengamati Baekhyun, "Tumben tidak bersama Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun beralih menatapnya, "Dirinya sedang dalam perjalanan. Chanyeol ingin melihat Sehun berlatih." Dagu gadis itu menunjuk Sehun yang masih berlatih, "Kau sudah lama menunggu disini?"

Luhan menatap arloji yang berada di lengannya, "Sekitar—20 menit?"

Baekhyun mendengus kasar, "Selalu menjadi Luhan yang tepat waktu," gerutunya mendapatkan kekehan kecil dari Luhan.

BLAM

Suara pintu dari arah depan gelanggang membuat dirinya serta Baekhyun menoleh, "Chanyeol- _ie_!" ya, itu Park Chanyeol, kekasih nya.

"Baekhyun- _ie_? Ah, ada Luhan! Kenapa kalian ada disini?" memang dirinya berkata pada Baekhyun untuk ke sekolah karena harus melihat Sehun yang berlatih. Tetapi, dirinya tak tau kalau kekasih serta sahabatnya bisa berada disini juga.

"Aku dan Luhan harus mengerjakan tugas _Sains_ dari Kim Saem. Luhan sendiri meminta untuk bertemu disini," terasa Luhan menyenggol lengannya, "Kau tidak ada acara lagi setelah ini?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Dirinya mengecup dahi kekasihnya pelan, "Tapi, sepertinya Sehun harus kembali ke Rumah Sakit."

"Ya! Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun?" Baekhyun menatap kekasih nya dengan tatapan ngeri, "Dia sakit?"

Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau Luhan merasa khawatir. Jari-jari tangannya saling bertaut serta bibir yang digigit keras bagian bawah, menandakan Luhan yang sedang gelisah. Dirinya melirik was-was pada Sehun yang tak kunjung menyelesaikan latihannya. Pemuda itu tetap berenang kesana-kemari tanpa mengenal lelah.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Sehun terkena _**Swimmer's Shoulder.**_ Sudah seminggu ini aku mengantarnya ke Rumah Sakit. Aku takut ketika dibiarkan akan terjadi _**robekan labrum.**_ Itu bisa berakibat fatal."

Luhan semakin gelisah. Ia merasakan bau _anyir_ di sekitar area bibirnya, "Lu—bibirmu berdarah!" Baekhyun terkejut, "Jangan menggigit bibirmu terlalu kuat, Luhan. Bibirmu jadi sering robek, kan?" gadis itu membantu Luhan membersihkan noda merah pada bibirnya.

"Jangan khawatir, Lu." Chanyeol menangkap arti pandangan Luhan pada Sehun, "Sehun akan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya terlalu keras berlatih hingga membuatku kewalahan. Tapi tak apa. Itu sudah sering terjadi pada perenang seperti kita."

"Terima kasih, Chan." Luhan tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda itu. "Tolong jaga Sehun," ucapnya sambil menunduk.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Luhan memang kerap kali membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala. Sifat pemalu gadis itu membuat dirinya maupun Baekhyun gemas.

"Chanyeol!" suara Sehun menggema di seluruh gelanggang, "Eh? Baekhyun?" pemuda itu melihat Luhan yang menunduk, "Hai, Luhan."

Luhan hanya mampu mengangguk sekali, "Hai, Sehun." Lirih gadis itu yang membuat darah Sehun berdesir halus. Dirinya mengamati penampilan Luhan.

 _Sweater_ berwarna _baby-pink_ , rok pendek diatas lutut berwarna hitam. Tak lupa, rambut gadis itu dikuncir tinggi layaknya ekor kuda. Begitu menggemaskan untuk seukuran murid SHS.

"Sehun, kau gantilah dulu. Aku dan Baekhyun ingin membelikan mu minuman sebentar." Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan melirik Luhan, "Tidak akan lama."

Gelanggang itu kembali sunyi. Sehun dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mengontrol jantung nya yang berdegup kencang.

Tak lama, Sehun kembali kearahnya. Mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Luhan yang kembali menunduk.

Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan. Menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut gadis itu pada belakang telinga nya. Itu sangat menganggu Sehun. "Hai, Lu. Kenapa dirimu menunduk?"

Luhan menegapkan pandangannya. Menoleh juga pada Sehun yang sedang tersenyum. Cepat-cepat, Luhan kembali menunduk. Semakin erat meremas ujung rok nya.

"Hei, apa kau takut padaku?" Sehun mengelus pipi halus Luhan itu lembut. Ia dapat merasakan Luhan sedikit berjengit kaget.

Luhan menggeleng cepat, "Ti-tidak," jawab nya cepat pula. Gadis itu kembali menggigit bibir bawah nya.

Sehun yang tak tahan dengan itu langsung mengusap bibir Luhan dengan ibu jarinya, "Jangan digigit. Nanti bisa robek," setelah terlepas, Sehun tersenyum. Astaga, Luhan yang begitu pemalu ini membuatnya ingin menelan gadis ini.

"Lu, apa aku boleh meminta cairan isotonik mu?" retina Sehun menangkap botol cairan isotonik itu di dekat Luhan.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Luhan menyodorkan botolnya. "Terima kasih," dan Sehun langsung meminum nya dengan cepat. " _Ah_ , lega nya."

"Se-Sehun," Luhan memanggilnya.

"Ya, Luhan?" Sehun kembali menyelipkan helai-helai rambut yang menutupi wajah indah gadis itu. Sepertinya Luhan harus memotong poni nya.

"Kau—tidak apa-apa?" Sehun menyerngit bingung, "Ma-maksutku, apa bahu mu baik-baik saja?" Luhan tergagap karena pandangan Sehun yang tak lepas darinya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Pemuda tampan itu mengangguk pelan, "Tenang saja, Lu. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya cedera ringan. Aku akan ke Rumah Sakit setelah ini." Dirinya mengelus kembali pipi Luhan, "Jangan khawatir, hm?"

"A- _arraseo_ ," Luhan tiba-tiba bangkit, "Aku ke _toilet_ dulu," gadis itu meletakkan seluruh barang nya dan berlari kecil menuju _toilet_.

"Sehun, Luhan kemana?" Baekhyun memasuki gelanggang itu bersama Chanyeol. Dirinya menoleh kesana-kemari, mencari keberadaan Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum damai, "Dia sedang lari ke _toilet_ karena menghindariku, Baek."

—

Gelanggang olahraga semakin ramai oleh pengunjung. Tak terkecuali Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sudah duduk manis di salah satu bangku. Dirinya menatap was-was pada air yang tenang di agak jauh di depannya. Jarinya kembali tertaut, "Baekhyun, apa Sehun akan baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya dengan gemas, "Astaga, Luhan! Sehun akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku. _Jinjjayo_ ," gadis ber-eyeliner itu melepaskan jari-jari Luhan yang saling bertaut, "Percaya padaku. _Arra_?"

" _Arraseo_ , Baekhyun." Luhan menarik nafasnya perlahan. Menetralkan seluruh kegugupan dan kekhawatirannya pada Sehun yang belum memasuki area pertandingan.

"Baek," Luhan memanggilnya, "Ada _Eomma_ dan Adiknya Sehun," gadis itu berbisik pada Baekhyun.

Agak jauh dari mereka, terlihat seorang wanita cantik berumur 30 tahun-an yang menggandeng seorang gadis kecil berumur 10 tahun. Pasangan Ibu-Anak itu benar-benar mirip, seperti Sehun.

"Eh, itu bukannya Yerim? Murid baru di sekolah kita, kan? _Hoobae_ kita?" Baekhyun bertanya yang langsung diangguki oleh Luhan. "Jadi—Yerim itu adik Sehun?" Luhan mengangguk kembali.

KYAAAAAA KYAAAAAAA

Suara jeritan dari para penonton menyadarkan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Mereka melihat sosok Sehun masuk ke area pertandingan. Dengan _abs_ yang hampir sempurna, Sehun berhasil membuat gadis-gadis di gelanggang ini menjerit histeris.

"—Dengan Oh Sehun yang berada di jalur nomor empat. Oh Sehun akhirnya kembali di olahraga ini setelah setahun dirinya beristirahat karena tumpukan kegiatannya." Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Meregangkan otot-otot nya sambil sesekali berjinjit, mengusir rasa gugup.

"Oh Sehun., Oh Sehun.," Luhan merapalkan nama Sehun berkali-kali. Jarinya saling bertaut di depan dada. Sehun benar-benar membuat dirinya menjadi lebih was-was hari ini.

"Sudah siap?" para atlet mulai mengambil posisi. Sehun memasangkan kacamata renang pada matanya. Menghela nafas berkali-kali. Sesekali melirik cemas pada lawan-lawan nya.

3\. 2. 1. PRITTTTTTT

"Ya, sudah mulai pertandingan nasional hari ini. Dengan Min Yonggi di urutan pertama. Disusul oleh Oh Sehun di urutan kedua. Urutan pertama lomba 100m ini akan berlanjut menuju lomba internasional." Suara MC semakin meramaikan penonton yang berteriak untuk mendukung jagoannya.

"Oh Sehun! Oh Sehun!" suara _Eomma_ dan Adik Sehun benar-benar terdengar di telinga Luhan, " _Oppa_! Semangat!" itu suara Yerim.

"Oh Sehun., Oh Sehun., ayo!" Luhan ikutan berteriak. Mata nya mengamati setiap gerakan Oh Sehun yang terlihat lebih cepat dan hampir menyusul nomor urut pertama.

Sehun merasakan bahu nya mulai kram. Dirinya mengerang di dalam air. Tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah sampai di ujung kolam, berbalik untuk kembali berenang di ujung kolam awal. Tubuh nya tidak seimbang. Pemuda itu menabrak ujung kolam dan mengerang kembali.

"Oh Sehun mengalami kecelakaan di dalam air! Bantuan! Bantuan!" suara panik mendominasi gelanggang olahraga itu. Tim keselamatan mulai masuk ke dalam air untuk mengangkat tubuh Sehun ke atas kolam.

"Sehun! Sehun!" Luhan menjerit. Dirinya memegang kuat besi pembatas di depannya. Dia menggigit bibirnya kuat—hingga berdarah. Jantungnya bertalu dengan cepat, melihat pemuda yang ia sukai harus diberi pernafasan buatan oleh tim keselamatan.

"Sehun!" gadis itu mulai menjerit lagi. Tubuh tegap Sehun dibawa menggunakan tandu, meninggalkan area pertandingan dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disana.

" _Eomma…Oppa!_ " Yerim mulai menangis. Gadis itu memeluk kencang Ibu nya. Dirinya tak pernah melihat _Oppa_ nya seperti ini.

"Tenang, Yerim. _Oppa_ akan baik-baik saja," Ibu Sehun hanya bisa berdoa. Mendoakan agar anaknya tidak mengalami masalah yang serius karena kecelakaan di dalam air.

Tak terasa, air mata mulai mengalir dari mata indah Luhan. "Sehun, bertahanlah."

—

CHAPTER 1 END.

 _Bagaimana? Apakah memuaskan untuk kalian semua? Saya berterima kasih karena respon kalian. Saya hanyalah penulis pemula yang ingin membagikan hasil-hasil kegabutan saya pada kalian semua. Semoga kalian menyukai hasil kegabutan saya ini. Kamsahamnida!_ _ **/bow/**_

Review? Likes? Thank you, _**sweetheart**_.

 _ **Pretty sign,**_

 _ **syyaaaaak**_.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Warning: typo(s), alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD. Thank you for your attention, sistur! Enjoy!**_

—

Luhan hanya bisa memandang Sehun dari jauh. Memang, pemuda itu sudah kembali dari Rumah Sakit setelah beberapa hari menjalani rawat inap.

Dengan bahu yang tertutupi perban, Sehun selalu mengumbar senyum manis yang menenangkan hati, termasuk dirinya.

Seketika Luhan merasakan sesuatu hal yang melegakan. Melihat senyum Sehun sudah cukup baginya. Melihat tawa Sehun sudah cukup baginya.

Luhan tidak perlu hal yang _muluk-muluk_. Dengan keberadaan Sehun di sekitar penglihatannya, Luhan merasa lega karena Sehun masih berada di muka bumi.

Luhan masih dapat melihatnya tiap hari. Masih bisa memandangi dan mengagumi nya dalam diam setiap saat. Itulah yang patut Luhan syukuri.

Tak perduli betapa inginnya Luhan menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai miliknya. Melihat Sehun menapak di bumi saja sudah cukup melegakan baginya.

Ya, memang _cinta_ se-hebat itu. Menjadikan suatu hati menjadi kuat takkala bisa saja tidak terbalaskan.

Luhan hanya ingin Sehun berbahagia. Tersenyum. Tertawa. Tak lebih dari itu. Luhan tak pernah bisa berpaling barang sedikitpun dari pemuda berparas tampan seperti pangeran berkuda putih yang selalu ia baca ketika waktu kecil.

Luhan tak bisa berkata-kata untuk mendeskripsikan betapa sempurna nya Sehun di mata nya. Luhan tak bisa mengungkapkan betapa hebat cinta nya untuk pemuda itu.

Lebih baik mengagumi dalam diam daripada ketika tau, orang tersebut kemudian menjauh dan hilang.

Lebih baik pemuda itu tidak mengerti sekecil apapun perasannya. Melihat Sehun yang tersenyum ketika ia melihat pemuda itu saja membuat Luhan seperti berada di atas langit.

Memabukkan.

Ia terlalu memperhatikan pemuda itu. Hingga tak memperhatikan perasaannya sendiri. Tiap hari, ia terus menunduk ketika sedang bersitatap dengan Sehun.

Ia masih mengingat kalau Sehun pernah menanyai apakah dirinya takut padanya atau tidak.

Jelas, _tidak_!

Sejak kapan Luhan takut pada sosok yang hampir mendekati sempurna seperti Sehun? Jelas, _tidak akan takut!_

Luhan mendengus malas. Ia merendamkan erangannya pada meja panjang perpustakaan. Di depannya kini banyak sekali buku-buku super tebal nan berdebu—tugas membuatnya rela tangannya diselingi debu-debu yang menempel.

Luhan meniup poni nya sebal. Terkadang tugas yang menumpuk membuat dirinya seolah-olah ingin kembali ke Sekolah Dasar hingga Taman Kanak-Kanak.

Sepulang sekolah, murid-murid itu akan kembali ke rumah. Berganti pakaian dan kembali bermain hingga lelah. Luhan menjadi rindu pada masa kecil nya.

Suasana perpustakaan sekolah nya mulai renggang. Banyaknya siswa mulai berkemas diri untuk kembali pulang ke rumah. Setelah berjam-jam meregang emosi karena tugas yang sangat sulit, mereka semua harus mengerjakan tugas itu saat di rumah.

Hidupnya hanya ada tugas, tugas, tugas.

Luhan kembali menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang berdebu. Mengetik kalimat-kalimat makalah itu dengan teliti. Ia tak ingin tugas nya dikembalikan. Ia ingin mendapat nilai setidaknya B+, pertanda ia lulus dan tidak mengulang membuat makalah yang hampir setebal buku sejarah.

Bunyi rintik-rintik hujan terdengar hingga dalam. Suasana yang mulai sepi serta suhu yang mulai menurun, membuat gadis mungil itu kembali merapatkan _syal_ berwarna _soft-pink_ nya.

" _Tsk_ , dimana Baekhyun?" Luhan melihat jendela perpustakaan yang tertutupi oleh embun-embun tebal. Mendengus halus—ia sangat kedinginan sekarang.

PUK

Sebuah _jacket_ tebal berwarna _navy_ menyelimuti tubuh nya dari belakang. Luhan yang menunduk karena matanya terpacu pada laptop itu pun langsung mendongak.

Matanya langsung bersibobrok pada mata elang nan gelap milik Oh Sehun. Obsidian kelam itu menatap mata Luhan dengan dalam, "Sudah hangat?" tanya pemuda itu lembut.

" _Hng_ , te-terima kasih, Sehun." Luhan membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Ia tak tau harus bereaksi bagaimana. Mendapatkan perlakuan Sehun seperti ini membuat dirinya hilang akal.

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Pemuda itu kemudian duduk di sebelah Luhan, membuka sebuah laptop dan mengetikkan beberapa kalimat—mungkin sedang mengerjakan makalah seperti dirinya.

"Ka-kau mengerjakan makalah?" Luhan menoleh pelan, melihat Sehun yang masih berkutat dengan layar laptop di depannya. Sesekali pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, tanda bahwa ia sangat kebingungan.

"Ya, Luhan. Kau pun juga?" Sehun menolehkan pandangannya pada Luhan, "Jangan menunduk, Luhan." Lanjut Sehun ketika melihat gadis di samping nya sedang menunduk dalam.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. Jari-jari kecil nya bertaut gelisah. Ia benar-benar gugup berada di sekitar Sehun.

Sangat gugup. Hingga ia tak tau harus bagaimana caranya bersikap di depan pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau selalu menunduk ketika berbicara denganku, Luhan?" Sehun bertanya lembut. Jari-jari besarnya menyelipkan helai-helai rambut Luhan ke belakang telinga gadis itu, menganggunya dalam memandangi Luhan.

 _Aku menunduk karena aku gugup, Sehun-a._

"Kau memang takut padaku, _ya_?" Sehun terkekeh kecil. Ia mengeratkan _jacket_ tebal miliknya pada tubuh kecil Luhan.

"A- _aniya_ , bukan seperti itu, Sehun." Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya, matanya langsung menatap kearah mata elang mematikan milik Sehun.

Jika biasanya Luhan terbiasa dengan Sehun yang menatap sekitarnya dengan tajam, maka sekarang tidak.

Sehun menatapnya dengan—lembut, teduh. Benar-benar menenangkan hatinya. Tetapi, tidak baik untuk jantung _nya_.

" _Hei_ , jangan menggigit bibirmu, Luhan." Sehun mengusap ibu jarinya yang besar kearah bibir mungil Luhan, "Nanti berdarah,"

"Luhan,"

"N- _ne_?"

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Mata Luhan membola. Ia menatap Sehun dengan mata yang terbelalak, "Y- _ya_? Apa? Memelukku?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Bolehkah?"

Luhan tak tau harus berkata bagaimana lagi. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengangguk kecil, membiarkan Sehun membawa nya kedalam dekapan yang sangat hangat.

Sehun mengelus punggung sempit Luhan dengan lembut. Kepala pemuda itu terbenam pada leher Luhan, menyesapi aroma tubuh gadis yang ia peluk saat ini.

Vanila, stroberi, serta susu. Aroma yang bercampur menjadi satu ke dalam tubuh Luhan. Entah kenapa, Sehun sangat menyukai aroma seperti bocah kecil ini.

Biasanya, ia akan menertawakan _Nunna_ nya—Oh Irene, ketika gadis yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu memakai aroma manis seperti ini. Atau, ia akan menertawakan dan menjahili habis-habis an saudara sepupu nya, Son Wendy yang terkenal dengan sifat _tomboy_. Sehun akan langsung tercengang ketika Wendy datang ke rumah nya dengan aroma manis serta lucu seperti ini.

Tapi, Luhan tidak. Ia benar-benar _menyukai_ aroma manis yang melekat pada gadis mungil di dekapannya ini.

"Luhan, kau bau manis." Sehun makin menyesapi aroma _favorite_ nya itu sekarang. Ia dapat merasakan Luhan yang benar-benar tegang, Sehun tersenyum kecil untuk itu.

TAK

" _Akh_ ," Sehun mengerang di dekapan Luhan. Seseorang memukul telak kepalanya yang _asyik_ berlabuh di leher gadis mungil- _nya_ , "Siapa, _sih_?!" ia bertanya kesal sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Irene _Nunna_ ," Sehun berucap pelan. Luhan yang merasa Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya langsung menoleh ke arah belakang, menemukan gadis cantik berwajah seperti _barbie_ sedang menatap Sehun dengan garang.

Dapat ia rasakan gadis bernama Irene menarik pergelangan tangannya. Membawa tubuh Luhan ke belakang tubuhnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis ini, anak nakal?!"

" _Nunna_!" suara rengekan Sehun membuat Luhan membelakkan matanya. Ia merasa tergelitik melihat pemuda yang sering berlagak _cool_ itu merengek lucu.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, anak nakal!" Irene berkata dengan nada kesal, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis ini?! Kau sedang berbuat _mesum_? _Iya_? Aku tidak pernah mengajari mu untuk berbuat nakal!"

"Aku tidak berbuat _mesum_ padanya, Irene _Nunna_!" Sehun memekik tidak terima, "Aku hanya memeluknya!"

"Kalau hanya memeluk, kau tidak akan menaruh kepala mesum mu di lehernya!" Irene memekik kesal, "Astaga, Sehun- _a_. Kau benar-benar nakal!"

Sehun merengut. Ia kalah telak kalau sudah berdebat dengan _Nunna_ nya yang sangat menyebalkan dan cerewet itu. Kenapa pula _Nunna_ bisa ke sekolah nya?

"Kenapa kau bisa ke sekolah ku?" Sehun merapikan buku-buku serta mematikan laptop nya.

"Menemui Park _Saem_. Sekaligus mencarimu, anak nakal," Irene langsung membalikkan badannya, bertatapan dengan Luhan yang terlihat kebingungan, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"N- _ne_?" Luhan menatap Irene dengan tatapan polos nya. Membuat gadis yang sekarang menjadi mahasiswi itu langsung memekik gemas.

"Kau menggemaskan," Irene terkikik gemas. Ia menatap Luhan dari atas ke bawah, "Dan mungil."

"Siapa nama mu?"

"A- _ah_ , _annyeonghaseyo_ —Xi Luhan _imnida_ ," Luhan membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Menatap malu-malu pada Irene yang sedaritadi memuji nya.

" _Ah_ , jadi kau yang bernama Luhan?" Luhan yang mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu langsung menaikkan salah satu alisnya, bingung.

Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa tidak bingung jika seseorang yang tidak pernah bertemu dengan mu bisa mengenal nama mu? Mengetahui nama mu?

"N- _ne_?"

" _Ah_ , tidak-tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Irene merasakan aura tidak enak dari belakang tubuh nya. Siapa lagi pelaku nya kalau tidak Adik nya yang menyebalkan dan irit bicara itu?

"Luhan, ingin makan sebentar bersama ku dan Sehun?" Irene memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Astaga, sejak kapan Irene sudah memeluknya seperti ini?

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" Luhan bertanya lirih. Matanya sedaritadi melirik gelisah pada Sehun yang menatapnya dengan _intens_.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Ayolah, apa kau mau?" Luhan menelan saliva nya payah. Ia benar-benar malu pada Irene.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku mau," terdengar pekikan bahagia dari Irene. Ia menunduk dalam, tidak ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksi Sehun.

SRET

Luhan sudah berada di dekapan hangat milik Sehun. Ia melihat Oh bersaudara itu menatap garang satu sama lain. Sehun membawa kepala Luhan ke dada nya, melindungi gadis itu dari Irene yang menyebalkan, menurutnya.

"Berikan Luhan padaku!" Irene memekik kesal. Ia masih ingin memeluk Luhan dan mencubit habis pipi tembam berwarna merah muda milik gadis itu.

"Luhan bukan barang, _Nunna_." Sehun menatap tajam Irene, "Aku tidak akan memberikan Luhan padamu,"

Luhan merasakan Sehun semakin merapatkan dekapannya. Ia menatap malu-malu Sehun yang sekarang mengusap rambut belakangnya lembut.

" _Chagiya_ ," suara seorang laki-laki membuat mereka bertiga menoleh, menemukan Park Bogum sedang berada di ambang pintu perpustakaan.

" _Hyung_!" Sehun memanggilnya, "Bisakah kau menyuruh _Nunna_ berhenti mengganggu Luhan?"

"Luhan?" Bogum mendekati mereka, " _Ah_ , maksutmu gadis yang berada di pelukan mu itu?"

" _Hyung_!" Sehun mengerang kesal. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sifat jahil pasangan idiot di depannya kini.

"Jadi, nama mu Luhan?" Bogum menunduk, melihat gadis yang masih berlindung ke dalam pelukan adik iparnya, " _Aish_ , Irene! Kenapa dia sangat menggemaskan?!"

"Apa ku bilang?" Irene mencubit pipi berisi Luhan dengan gemas, " _Aish_ , dia lebih menggemaskan daripada Yerim!"

" _YA_! Berhenti mengganggu nya!" Sehun melindungi kepala dan wajah Luhan dengan tangannya yang besar, "Akan ku katakan pada Yerim nanti," ancam pemuda SHS itu.

"Se-Sehun,"

Sehun menunduk, "Ya, Luhan?"

" _Ah_ , tidak apa-apa," Luhan kembali membenamkan wajah nya pada dada Sehun. Astaga, ditatap Oh bersaudara serta Bogum membuatnya ia malu setengah mati!

"Ayo kita makan!" Irene memeluk lengan Bogum, "Kita tunggu di luar ya,"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Pemuda itu langsung membereskan buku-buku serta laptop Luhan dan memasukkannya kedalam ransel _soft-pink_ milik gadis itu. "Aku yang akan membawa ransel mu,"

"Tidak usah, Sehun. Tidak apa-apa. Biar aku saja," Luhan berkata _panic_. Ia tak ingin merepotkan Sehun.

"Tidak apa, Luhan. Ransel ini berat. Kau mungil tapi kenapa membawa ransel berat seperti ini, _hm_?" Sehun menarik hidung _bangir_ Luhan cepat, "Ayo,"

"Hu-um," ia berjalan di belakang Sehun. Bibirnya tak kuasa menahan senyum.

 _Sehun, bolehkah aku berharap?_

—

" _Nunna_ ," Sehun berkata dengan nada rendah, menandakan kalau ia sekarang benar-benar kesal.

" _Hyung_ , lakukan sesuatu!" Sehun mengerang kesal. Bogum yang duduk di sebelah nya hanya bisa terkekeh. Merasa kalau pemandangan di depannya kini benar-benar membuatnya tersenyum.

Bagaimana tidak? Di depannya kini ada Irene yang sedaritadi menyuapi Luhan. Bahkan, membersihkan noda pada sudut bibir Luhan yang terkena sisa makanan. Dengan berlatarkan China, restoran ini membuat Luhan semangat untuk mencicipi setiap makanannya. Luhan berkata, ini mengingatkannya pada kampung halamannya. Tentu saja, itu membuat Irene bersemangat membantu Luhan mencicipi satu persatu makanan yang mereka berempat pesan.

Irene telah jatuh cinta pada Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum manis pada Irene. Ia benar-benar nyaman berada di sekitar Kakak perempuan Sehun. Irene bahkan lebih cerewet daripada Baekhyun, yang sering merangkap sebagai Kakak untuknya.

" _Kyaa_ , kau kenapa sangat lucu, _hm_?" Irene menangkup pipi berisi Luhan, "Sehun _-a,_ kau mendapat gadis yang menggemaskan seperti ini dimana?"

"Aku sudah bilang, dia bukan barang, _Nunna_ ," Sehun menghela nafas pelan.

"Biarkan saja, Sehun- _a_. Dia hanya terlalu gemas pada Luhan. Bersabarlah sedikit," Bogum menepuk pelan pundak adik iparnya.

Sehun mengangguk. Ia melihat Luhan yang sedaritadi tertawa bersama Irene. Jika dirinya makan bersama Irene dan Bogum, suasana tidak akan se-ramai ini.

Dia dan Bogum akan menjawab pertanyaan heboh Irene sesekali. Tentu saja, suasana ramai pasti Irene yang memulai. Dan sekarang, bertambah ramai dengan Luhan.

Luhan akan tertawa sampai matanya tertutup ketika mendapat perlakuan khusus dari Irene. Gadis itu akan memakan apapun yang Irene sodorkan padanya. Bahkan, gadis itu akan menyuapi Irene tanpa henti.

"Irene _Eonni_ , sudah," Luhan terengah, "Aku sudah kenyang~" si mungil menepuk perut rata nya sambil merengut. Membuat Sehun yang berada di depannya menahan nafas.

" _Arraseo_ , _Baby_ Lu." Irene terkikik lucu, " _YA_! Kalian berdua, habiskan makanan ku dan Luhan, _ya_?"

"Kau kira aku tempat pembuangan akhir," Sehun mendengus. Ia mendorong kembali piring Irene. Tak ingin menyentuh makanan itu sama sekali.

Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya, "Kalau saja aku belum kenyang, pasti akan ku makan."

"Tapi, kau sudah kenyang, Luhan." Sehun memperingati. Dirinya sudah kenyang melihat cara Luhan makan. Benar-benar membuatnya terkekeh gemas.

Bagaimana gadis mungil itu menguyah makanannya. Apabila mendapat sendokan yang lebih besar, pipi Luhan akan semakin berisi dan pantas dicubiti hingga makin melar.

"Sehun," Sehun menahan nafas. Luhan yang merengut menatapnya sedih. Ingin dirinya mencium Luhan bertubi-tubi kemu—

 _Akh, Sehun! Sadarkan dirimu!_

"Y-ya?"

Terdengar suara cekikikan dari Irene maupun Bogum. Sehun mengerang kecil, ia gugup di depan Luhan. Dan itu pasti akan diungkit-ungkit oleh pasangan gila itu ketika sampai rumah!

"Maukah kau menghabiskan makanan ini, _huh_?" pinta Luhan sambil menautkan jemari-jemari nya di depan dada.

Astaga, Sehun terbelalak melihatnya! Bagaimana bisa—seorang gadis SHS menggemaskan seperti ini?! Tolong, sadarkan Sehun!

"Bisakah?"

Sehun menelan saliva nya payah. Ayolah Sehun, kau tidak pernah lemah terhadap tingkah menggemaskan seorang perempuan kecuali Yerim!

"A- _arraseo_ ,"

" _YEAY_!" Luhan bertepuk tangan heboh. Ia langsung menyodorkan piring miliknya ke arah Sehun. Menopang dagunya diatas meja sambil melihat Sehun yang perlahan-lahan memakan makanannya. Sesekali ia melihat pemuda itu melirik ke arah nya.

" _Gomapta_ , Oh Sehun," Luhan menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat manis.

Dan itu, menjadi hari yang paling mematikan untuk Oh Sehun.

—

CHAPTER 2 END.

 _ **2.2K+ words.**_

 _Wdyt, sweeties? Kurang bikin gemes? Memang. Saya tidak jago dalam hal membuat adegan gemes-gemes apalagi romantis gitu. Karena itu mungkin yang membuat saya tidak pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan_ _ **/malah curhat/**_

 _So, semoga kalian suka dengan hasil kegabutan saya! Dimohon meninggalkan jejak dan tidak menjadi_ _ **siders yang menyebalkan.**_ _Kamsahamnida!_ _ **/bow/**_

Review? Likes? Thank you, _**sweetheart**_.

 _ **Pretty sign,**_

 _ **syyaaaaak**_.


End file.
